Cat
Cat, a simple magician of low talent, was an antagonist that appeared multiple times throughout the series. She was the primary Servant of Snow Black and was totally devoted to her. With her Ganthian Magic and her Reset Ability she proved to be a dangerous foe. Appearance Cat is a woman with purple hair and twin cat tails. When she is under the guise of Erwin she hides her feminine looks and cuts her hair short to look like a man. Personality Cat has shown multiple personality traits at different points (possibly showing signs of Multiple Personality Disorder). As Cat she has shown to be a psychotic and prone to throwing fits (especially around demons). She also revels in causing others harm (again especially demons). However, as shown later on, she is shown to be somewhat calmer when under her Clarice persona (as well as her Erwin persona) Cat absolutely hates Demons. This hatred may stem back to Dog and may also be related to the demons (possibly) sealing Snow Black away during another conflict later (among other events). Cat is absolutely devoted to Snow Black and has romantic feelings for her. Cat has shown to be a very jealous individual (shown multiple times). Abilities Aside from the empowered Ganthian magic she wields, Cat also has a "Reset" Ability. Whenever she is slain in battle, events would reset to a point prior to when she is killed and she retains her memories before the reset (similar to a video game save state where one would load a save when they lose). If there is even the slightest chance of victory, Cat could potentially reach that outcome. While a powerful ability, there are some potential limits. She could potentially get herself stuck in an "endless maze of bad ends" (basically a guaranteed failure "save state" of sorts) depending on circumstances. She may also break mentally after dying too many times. Another thing is that the ability only activates if she is killed. If one were to not kill her they could potentially wear her down or beat her into submission. Having an artifact with a time enchantment of sorts could also allow one to retain their memories of the reset as she does if it were to activate (there has also been speculation / pieces of info that suggest that demons can be aware of the reset as well). Pre Crystal Skycity Arc Originally known as Clarice, Cat was the assistant of Archmagus Quen. Her main contributing factor was her imagination and cunning. With her help, Quen was able to develop a tactic that could be used to disable and capture Demons for The King. After the three subjects were captured, Quen and Cat would begin conducting experiments on them. Around this time, Cat had graduated from the Ganthian Academy, and took up a full time position as a researcher. Functionally, due to her lack of any real ability, she continued to work as Quen's assistant. During this period, the Realm of Darkness was first discovered. Quen was sent on the first excursion to figure out exactly what was down there, and naturally his assistant Cat joined him as well. Down in Realm of Darkness they would discover The Living Darkness Snow Black. Cat would become infatuated with her / corrupted. After being introduced to the Idol of the Underspire, which acted as the physical body of the Living Darkness, Cat dedicated her loyalty to the lalilulelo. As they would make routine trips between the Realm of Darkness and the Ganthian Tower, Cat grew closer to the Living Darkness. However, the mission that she was given only made her more and more furious. Although she had grown fond of the Princess, all that was ever asked of Cat was to retrieve the Demon known as Dog. EvilFairy was interested in him because of his ability to lower the power of other Demons. Unfortunately, Cat's jealous nature ran wild and she developed a fierce hatred for Dog. Coming up with her own plan, she used her trust at the lab as well as her access to the test subjects in order to sow some serious turmoil. She purposefully committed a clerical error that resulted in Arnett and Dog being switched (at the time Dog had been given more leniency to roam free while Arnett, who had proven to be more dangerous, would be put into stasis). Dog would accidentally be placed into permanent stasis and forgotten about, at least that was her hope. The fact that Arnett was about to be set free slipped her mind (this led to Arnett attacking Truman's family and more trouble in general when Truman mistakenly thought another of the researchers had made the "mistake" of letting Arnett loose). Time would pass and Snow Black would be disappointed that Cat had failed to deliver Dog to her. However, there were other methods available to her in order to create a perfect Servant. Naturally, Cat volunteered herself. Thus began the birth of Cat as she exists now. Using the power of Creation, Cat was killed and reborn over and over until she displayed the perfect combination of traits. Her cunning and tenacity remained intact, and she gained a talent for magic as well as close combat. Unfortunately, the process cost her a bit of sanity as well and she became even more unstable. Because Cat was a Human, turning her into a Servant required less power than creating one from scratch. As a result, however, the Princess went a bit overboard and made her a little too strong. She had officially invested in a valuable Servant who could not be easily lost or given up. Thrilled with this arrangement, Cat returned to the surface once more with a new plan. In order to ensure her longevity, so that she could protect the Princess while she recovered, Cat decided to make herself immortal (her ability she got from Snow Black already helped in this but it was more related to the age bit(?)). Her access to the lab meant that she would be able to do what she needed without question. Going to where the test subjects were kept, Cat dreamt up her final revenge against Dog. She was going to use her newly inflated magical power in order to steal his Immortal Essence, and grant herself the quality of agelessness. Not being aware of all that had gone on while she was away (Dog being free as part of Truman's Anti-Demon Squad to hunt Arnett), Cat stole the Immortal Essence from the only remaining test subject: Boy 2 (Bluebird). When the Crystal King found out that Boy 3 had escaped, Boy 2 had been somehow permanently killed, and Boy 1 was freed in order to assist Truman on his hunt for Boy 3 the project (related to the demons) was generally shut down. At this point, Quen and Cat were sent into the Underspire to perform research full time. Cat secretly worked to ensure that research on the Living Darkness would not be successful. She may have also sabotaged some of Quen's private efforts not related to Snow Black (like an event involving stone cherubs where Cat strangely seemed to know exactly what was going on before it happened). The operation in the Realm of Darkness wouldn't last long when Truman would come to question Quen and find out the general situation (Mad Scientist Quen, Cat "missing" (doing stuff for Snow Black at the time(?)), and nothing that the King had ordered him to do being done. He would find Quen to have become too dangerous and request that the King seal the tomb and shut down the operation (the King would comply). Cat and Quen would wage an underground war against each other. Ironically, as EvilFairy had used so much power in turning Cat into the perfect Servant, her own power was severely weakened. This gave Quen the opportunity to capture the Idol of the Underspire and cast a powerful spell of Petrification on her. Cat vanished, biding her time until she could resurrect the Princess. Around this time, the tomb would be sealed off by Truman and the Ganthian forces. Crystal Skycity Arc During the events of this arc, Snow Black would be freed and Cat would make her appearance. She would gather the bodies of Tiellen, Rego, and Barry for Snow Black to make into Servants as well as gather some of the defeated Quen's blood to restore a small amount of Snow Black's power. Cat planned to assist Snow Black in the upcoming battle that would take place (between Truman and enemy forces that had taken The Crystal Palace and kidnapped the Glimmering King), and attempt to capture the Glimmering King in the hopes of sacrificing him and using his Royal Blood to restore Snow Black's power even more. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Cat would assist Snow Black in devising / displaying the plan of attack the servants would take against the opposing forces. When Snow Black mentions Dog being in the battle, Cat seems very eager to face him (due to her intense jealousy and hatred of him given past events...she saw an opportunity to kill him). As they go over some strategies, Cat's jealous nature shows itself a bit (particularly to Barry). When the battle begins, Cat immediately sets her sights toward The Dog Squad and tears them apart. She tries to torture and kill Dog, but Truman intervenes and fights her. Much to her surprise, Truman is immune to her reset ability (due to the enchantment on his Golden Glove) and they fight each other over and over (Truman killing her repeatedly and constantly resetting). Eventually Truman maneuvers the fight in a way where Dog survives and escapes the area, however he is slain since he doesn't / is unable to subdue Cat so her ability doesn't activate. Although Cat defeats Truman, she fails to kill Dog. Cat would continue to cause chaos across the battlefield, next turning her attention to the Support Squad. She kills a couple people there (including Cata and Argento), but becomes distracted at something taking place at the Palace. She teleports away before causing further harm to the team. Apparently Cat had become aware that Barry had betrayed her / Snow Black and was fleeing with The Glimmering King. She warps to The Crystal Palace and causes some trouble, killing some more people there (although she does face some trouble with Vate and a couple others). She would close in on Barry's location only to be ambushed by Jeff Zero. Barry, also being resistant to the resets (due to his condition), intervenes and lets Jeff Zero know what is going on. Barry then begins to goad Cat on, saying that Snow Black loves him more than her. This enrages her and she goes to attack him only to be stunned by his special ability. With Cat now out of commission he hefts her over his shoulder (taking her captive for a time) and the two head out to find a battle going on... During the finale, Raistandt sneak attacks the remaining survivors and kills them all including Cat. This activates her reset ability and reverts events before the wipe occurred. Cat, finally having reached her limit from dying so many times etc breaks down, (also thinking that there was no way out of this situation). Barry decides its best that they call a truce and tells Cat to run back to Snow Black saying the mission was a failure (telling her that she will probably be punished by having to kiss Snow Black's feet or something to calm her down) and goes on to stop the events with Raistandt from unfolding. Cat retreats with Snow Black after the battle (Snow Black not wanting to chance dealing with the remaining survivors in case something unexpected were to happen). Post Truman's Last Crusade Arc At some point after the events of Truman's Last Crusade, a hostile cosmic invasion would take place and humans and demons would work together to drive them back. It is unknown what role Snow Black and Cat played in this battle (or if they were even the reason they had come in the first place), but Snow Black would be trapped in The Obsidian Lute / Snow Black Lute during this event by the Demons (although the specifics are unknown and it is unclear if other parties were involved in this particular event). Cat would retreat and disappear for a time to protect her own sanity (until she could figure out how to free Snow Black again). Chekov's Gun Arc Cat would make a brief appearance during the end of this arc. She would converse with Remiliad for a moment about hating Demons before recovering The Obsidian Lute / Snow Black Lute from a room (apparently The Obsidian Lute was kept in a secret treasure trove within The Western Demon Stronghold). With The Obsidian Lute in her possession, she was one step close to freeing her precious Snow Black. Pre Demon's Fall Arc Cat (as Clarice) would mostly not be involved for a time. She had apparently took part in some small campaigns against the Demon Occupation in secret but their wasn't much payout to her. She would also observe the attack on The Castle at Lake by the Lich Morse Landorf. One day she would emerge back into the world in a disguise that went by Erwin (a male magician). When Prince Lake formed the Silver Rebellion she would join his ranks and become a close officer / adviser to him over time... She would (most likely(?)) also eventually come into contact with Star's group and make her own efforts toward freeing Snow Black (since she would eventually come into the possession of The Obsidian Lute she was trapped in). Demon's Fall Arc Cat, under the guise of Erwin, would assist Prince Lake an the Silver Rebels as they took part in their missions (mainly teleporting them to where they needed to go or warping them away when things got really bad etc. She may have also been keeping in contact with Star and his group at some points). When Lapita's Squad was captured by Brother and Prince Lake was informed about the situation in Glemoor (Cat was also cautious of facing the Angels), he would go to meet Brother's convoy which would ultimately culminate in an alliance to defeat the hostile Angel threat in Glemoor This utterly infuriates Cat (the idea of Prince Lake allying with Demons) and she throws a fit. Eventually she would discover the location of where Princess Mary Lake was being kept and would meet her. Her "Cat" like personality would reveal itself once more and she whisks Mary Lake away to be used in another part of her plan to free Snow Black (it is assumed she was kept on The Shooting Star somewhere but it is unclear. She may have been placed somewhere else until the time came). Cat would soon meet up with Star's group and head to Glemoor with them. Dark Princess Arc Cat and Star's group would split up around the city. Cat would first run into Brother's Angel Hunting Squad and ambush them, killing a number of demons with them. However, she is caught in a bad situation when an Angel appears during the attack and causes havoc. She manages to escape the scene at some point. Cat would then confront Prince Lake's City Securing Squad (with Star's group also there) after they had dealt with some Angels. She would try to subdue Prince Lake, but flees as she is beaten back. Prince Lake and Dia Winchester give chase and eventually catch up with her after a couple events take place (not killing her with their attacks as they went). Prince Lake reveals he was suspicious of "Erwin's" past and came up with potential counter measures in case something happened. He makes use of a miracle spell which silences Cat and moves in on her... However, Cat escapes the "silence field" of the spell and casts the same spell on him. She goes into her plan to free Snow Black and tells him to surrender now so that not everyone would have to die (what with The Angels and Center involved etc). The survivors of Brother's Angel Hunting Squad arrive. One of them informs Prince Lake he has a plan to deal with the Center controlled Brother and tells him not to listen to Cat. Prince Lake would escape the field and cast the spell on Cat once more. One of the squad members would also cast a dark field along with this to allow them to escape from Cat. Cat would give chase and search for Prince Lake. She would be halted by Blink and Meosk who would confront her. After a battle, Cat is subdued and knocked out. By the time Cat recovers and manages to sneak / get away from the others, she discovers what happened to Prince Lake. She finds his dried blood staining the streets mixed in with the blood of the others who fell during the fight with The False Brother. Cat decides to try to attempt the ritual anyway though using the blood in the streets. She would bring Princess Mary Lake (and the Obsidian Lute) to the site and perform the "ritual". Snow Black is freed (now using Mary Lake's body)...but the ritual was far from successful as Snow Black is severely weakened. Still, she was free and would "make her return" and "return the royal line of Lake" to the East under the guise of Mary Lake so people would flock to her. She would revive some of the people nearby as her knights and head East (Cat being one of her "knights"). Over time "Mary" would come to be known as "Bloody Mary". Cat would take part in some of the affairs that took place. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc When a Rebellion was formed to defeat Bloody Mary to the East, Cat would serve as one of the last obstacles to getting to her. Thanks to Genius Ketone outsmarting her and subduing her with a paralysis gun, Cat was taken away and put into stasis (which seemed to work on her due to having a demon soul(?)). Some time later, Ketone would discover a way to Purify the Demon Soul that resided in Clarice / Cat / Envy, finally vanquishing her. He would give the Purified Demon Soul to Mysriandierella to return to Bluebird or to give it to someone who deserves it. Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD4 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters